It has been found that many attempts have been made to provide a tool for separating a core, a rind and fresh of a fruit, in particular a pineapple. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,836 to Aulbers et al, a tool for separating a core, a rind and flesh of a fruit is disclosed. However, the flesh cutter of such a tool is fixed and cannot be adjusted to adapt to pineapples with different sizes thereby causing it inconvenient in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fruit cutter which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.